


Have We Met Before?

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love at First Sight, School teacher Lance, Soulmates, we don't talk about season 8 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: We are all reborn, we live, we love, we cry. I never met you before, at least not in this reality, but I think I love.





	Have We Met Before?

**Author's Note:**

> I think we are all heartbroken about what happened in the last season. I myself, can’t even think about what happened without crying a river. Thank you for being brave.

 

She looked at him from afar. _Have they met?_ She thought, looking at him from afar. He smiled down at the children, handing them flowers as raced out of the class and back to their mothers and fathers.

She had never taken a notice to him before, so why now? Why did her eyes never leave him? His kind smile, that gentle laugh. She had walked this path many times before, and not once had she seen nor heard him, so why today?

Allura found herself walking over to the man, walking pass young students and parents that gave her strange looks. Her heart was pounding faster, the rhythm drinking in her ears. 

_Why was she standing there like an idiot?_

He looked up to her, eyes wide, a sparkling dark blue glow. She knew this smile, those eyes, that skin— how could she have forgotten?

Her heart throbs. It hurt. Tears stream down her cheeks, eyes stung. She couldn't stop the tears that make a river down her face. ”I found you, ” she whispered. 

_What was she saying? They never met before, have they?_

He stood, hands out like he's ready to catch her is she falls. ”Hey, are you okay?” he asked.

Allira was sobbing, holding her face in her hands. _Why_ _am_ _I_ _crying?_ She thought. 

”Miss, please, what's wrong?” he asked, voice soaked in honey—sweet to the ear.

”Allura, ” she wept before pulling back to look up at him with a smile. His heart fluttered. ”My name is _Allura_.”

A blush spread across his cheeks, he swallowed. ”I’m Lance, ” he said. ”Are you okay, _Allura_?” he asked.

Allura grinned further. ”I know this sounds crazy, but I think I loved you in another life.”

His eyes widen, stepping back, ”um, are you sure?” She was talking things of  legend.

She nodded before noticing his ears. She reached for her ears, ”They are so cute, ” she said, he blushed. 

Lance swallowed, ”do, you want to get a coffee sometime?” he blurted out.

Allura smiled, pulling back, and nodded. ”Yes. I'd love to.”

They had finally found each other again. The universe had finally reunited them as one. Hopefully, never again will they leave each other again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be honest, I was crying while writing this. I really do love them.
> 
> Also, here, take a look at this, please: https://www.change.org/p/dreamworks-voltron-season-8-release-the-original-the-showrunners-wanted
> 
> We can make it to 10,000


End file.
